


A secret talk

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [158]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock want to have 'The talk' with Greg...





	A secret talk

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Hi.” The DI was stepping slowly inside the flat “You want to see me?”

“Hello…” Sherlock says with a devious smile. “Come in Greg… I’ve made tea!”

 _Oh God… My name... Tea_ …  _What’s going on?_  He sits nervously on the sofa.

The detective, puts the tea set on the table. “Here you go…”

“What do you want, everything all right?” Greg decides that a direct approach was the best one!

“Oh, everything is ok, John and Rosie are doing well… No, nothing's wrong.” He smirks as he sips his tea. “But… I’ve got a question for you.” He sips again, taking his time then drops his smile to ask seriously. “What are your intentions towards my brother?”

Spitting out his tea, Greg quickly protests. “What the hell are you talking about! I do not… have ‘intentions’ regarding Myc’… your brother!”  _Is this for real, we are not bloody Victorians! We decided to keep our relationship low key for the moment, it is not his fucking business!_

“Oh, I’ve been mistaken.” The detective grins, as Greg’s pink cheeks were giving him an honest reply.

Suddenly, Rosie opens the door and rushes towards Greg with glee “Uncle Greg! Where’s Uncle Mycroft? Can we go to the park like the yesterday?”

Sherlock starts laughing as his goddaughter left the living room, effervescent and bubbly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't have any secret with a 4 (or so) years old child! Poor Greg :-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
